


Баю-баюшки-баю

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Gavry



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Автор вдохновлялся честно украденной на Кинк-фесте заявкой.ББ КФIII - 95Баки ни как не может уговорить Стива на анальный секс. Подрочить друг другу, отсосать - пожалуйста, а вот в задницу Стив не дает. И не то что бы не хочет - стесняется. Воспитание не дает. Не может себя пересилить ни как. Однажды Барнс просыпается от того, что Стив вжимается ему задом в пах. Трется об него. При этом глаза закрыты и вроде как спит. Барнс пытается отодвинутся - железная-то у него только рука, Сколько ж можно терпеть! Но через минуту понимает, что Стив давно проснулся и только притворяется спящим, давая ему таким образом карт-бланш. Секс со "спящим" Стивом. не слишком жестко - первый раз все таки, но и не слишком ванильно. Ко всеобщему удовольствию.Не Бруклинка, не военка, Пост всё.





	Баю-баюшки-баю

**Author's Note:**

> Пост все, наши победили. Ну или просто AU, где все хорошо.

Некоторые люди никогда не меняются, и Стив Роджерс, несмотря на сыворотку, щит и задницу, на которую, по мнению Баки, дрочила половина Америки – и не обязательно женская, – именно из таких. Можно вытащить Роджерса из Бруклина, но нельзя вытащить Бруклин из Роджерса. 

Баки это вполне устраивало. В многократно перевернувшемся с ног на голову и обратно мире что-то же должно оставаться неизменным! Хотя бы Роджерс. Особенно Роджерс. Даже если это означало, что придется ограничиться взаимной дрочкой, отсосами и прочими невинными радостями… Им со Стивом и так зашибись – когда Стив проводит языком по головке, а потом заглатывает до упора, каждый раз как током по обнаженным нервам. И потом, что значит “пойти до конца”? Они уже вместе до конца! Это же Стив. А со Стивом, после всего пережитого, Баки готов был за руки держаться при луне, и было бы зашибись. Если бы еще сам Стив так не загонялся...

Наглый солнечный луч лез в лицо сквозь плохо задернутые шторы. Машинально отмахнувшись, Баки натянул на голову свою часть одеяла и наконец – видимо, стареет! – осознал: во-первых, к нему прижимается самая крутая задница Америки, причем не просто прижимается, а слегка поерзывает, притираясь все теснее. Во-вторых, тело реагирует на эти прижимания совершенно предсказуемым образом. 

– Стив… Стиви! – тихонько позвал он, положив руку на вылезшее из-под одеяло плечо. Стив не проснулся, только вздохнул и прижался сильнее. Снова поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и оказался как-то совсем вплотную. Баки закусил губу. Спящий Стив был большой, теплый и такой красивый, что лежать с ним рядом, ничего не делая, не получалось. Даже суперсолдатских суперсил на это не хватало никак, а железной у Баки, между прочим, была только рука. Он героически отодвинулся чуть-чуть, но Стив опять оказался рядом. Баки отодвинулся дальше, благо кровать позволяла. Стив что-то неразборчиво пробормотал во сне и уперся задницей в стоящий член. 

Баки обычно спал голым, Стив предпочитал свободные пижамные штаны… которые за ночь куда-то подевались. Мистика. Засунув руку под одеяло, Баки медленно и осторожно провел ладонью по бедру спящего Стива, сам не зная, хочет ли, чтобы тот проснулся. Стив поерзал еще раз, и член сам собой очень удобно лег в ложбинку между его ягодиц. Баки знал, что обычно Стив спит крепко, моментально реагируя только на писк телефона – причем иногда до того, как тот запищит, – или на прикосновения Баки. Но сейчас Стив на них не реагировал. 

Баки погладил бедро снова, аккуратно приподнимая и выводя вперед согнутую в колене ногу Стива. Тот продолжал тихонько сопеть в подушку. Поцелуй в плечо тоже не сработал. 

– Соня ты, Стив, – Баки провел языком по шее, где слишком быстро для спящего билась жилка. – Из пушки не разбудишь, да?

Стив снова что-то пробормотал во сне и, не просыпаясь, изогнул шею, чтобы лизать было удобнее. Баки ухмыльнулся. Ну что ж, можно и так… Спи, Стиви. Спи, не просыпайся. Он оторвался от Стива, сел, металлические пальцы нащупали на полу под кроватью непонятно как оказавшийся там тюбик со смазкой. Снова прижался к теплому телу, поцеловал в плечо, в шею, потом отодвинулся, провел пальцами по спине, отслеживая выступающие мускулы, по боку, по бедру. Медленно, давая возможность проснуться и передумать, погладил ягодицу. Все-таки у Роджерса охренительная задница! Спятить же можно от того, как она упруго ложится в ладонь. Дыхание Стива участилось, но он по-прежнему не двигался, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. 

Аккуратно выдавив смазку, Баки провел пальцем по ложбинке. Если бы не знал Стива так хорошо - не заметил бы, как тот дернулся. Палец застыл в дюйме от сомкнутой дырки, но Стив слегка поерзал, словно устраиваясь поудобнее, и Баки продолжил движение. Погладил, не нажимая, обвел вокруг, чувствуя, как у него сводит низ живота и горят уши.

– Роджерс… У тебя есть последний шанс проснуться и послать меня к черту! Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь…

Роджерс этого не сделал. И тогда Баки послал все к черту и осторожно погрузил палец внутрь. Совсем чуть-чуть, самый кончик, но Стив – во сне, разумеется, – подался навстречу, и палец скользнул глубже. Баки неторопливо вытащил его и так же неторопливо вернул обратно. Еще раз. Еще, глубже и быстрее, чутко поймав едва слышный, спрятанный в подушке стон. Еще. У Баки медленно, но неотвратимо сносило крышу, потому что Стив позволял ему… это. Он запретил себе об этом думать и не думал, и был вполне счастлив, но сейчас задница Стива так плотно сжимала его палец, что хотелось вопить и бить железной рукой стекла от одного этого ощущения. 

– Я с тобой окончательно спячу когда-нибудь, – пробормотал Баки, завороженно глядя, как шею и видимую часть щеки заливает слабый румянец. – Вот и возись тогда с психом.

Он очень осторожно попробовал двумя пальцами. Было туго, горячо и охуенно. Стив нетерпеливо покрутил задницей, и Баки решил, что с ума можно сходить и вдвоем, так веселее. Он вытащил пальцы, как следует, со снайперской тщательностью, смазал член, пристроился поудобнее и аккуратно надавил. Стив коротко и тихо простонал, но не отодвинулся, просто застыл, отклячив задницу и давая Баки полный карт-бланш. Спорить Баки не стал. Не торопясь, смакуя каждое мгновение, толкнулся вперед. Медленно вошел, настороженно ловя реакцию Стива, немного подождал, давая ему время привыкнуть, а себе – успокоиться, крепко обхватил поперек груди и наконец задвигался. Не настолько быстро, как хотелось: хотелось вбиться со всей дури и выдать накопившееся за столько лет желание, но Баки сдерживался, потому что так было круче. Стив, не открывая глаз, тихо постанывал и двигался вместе с ним, подстраиваясь под ритм глубоких мерных толчков. Баки целовал его плечи и спину, куда мог дотянуться, потом опустил руку вниз и обхватил торчащий влажный член.

– Просыпайся, соня… – между толчками выдохнул он. – Пропустишь… самое интересное.

Стив резко выгнулся, распахнул глаза и закричал – тот самый Стив, который до сих пор позволял себе разве что негромкие стоны. 

– Баки… Ба-а-аки… Бак!

Ощущение спермы на пальцах сорвало крышу окончательно. Баки рвался вперед быстрыми неровными толчками, и Стив отзывался гортанными криками, от которых крыша отъезжала все дальше. Надолго Баки, естественно, не хватило.

– Доброе утро? – не очень уверенно сказал Стив, когда Баки наконец перестало трясти. 

– Не то слово… А если ты составишь мне в душе компанию, чтобы потереть спинку, будет еще добрее. 

Стив помолчал. Баки решил было, что перегнул палку и погорячился, но тот быстрым движением выскользнул из объятий и встал.

– Тогда пошли!


End file.
